Dreaming
by Ivory Greed
Summary: Kagome knew something was wrong before she had even reached out to grasp the sides of the well. Kaede’s village seemed deserted save for the small tendril of smoke ensuing from the miko’s hut. What she saw hit her like a Samurai’s blow . . .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own a computer, no sir, no silver-haired hanyou dog-boy for me by golly!

Chapter 1

Kagome knew something was wrong before she had even reached out to grasp the sides of the well: for starters she had been back in her own time for three days (albeit that was a considerably shorter time than she had told Inuyasha she would be gone (she had gotten in the habit of informing him of longer stays so that she wouldn't have him hanging over her shoulder until she was ready to go home) ) and Inuyasha had yet to appear at the shrine intent on hauling her back to the Feudal era like a Cro-Magnon. Normally she would have thought of this as great, had it not been for the nightmares she had been having as of late. What if . . .

She shook the thought from her head as she threw her leg over the side of the well and touched down safely in the forest outside of Kaede's village. However, though cast aside, Kagome still decided she should take it up with the miko when she next say her. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called, sitting on the lip of the well and setting her bag at her feet. "Inuyasha, I'm back and I'm not mad at you anymore!" She recalled the insensitiveness of the hanyou that had caused her to leave in the first place (or at least that was what she had allowed him to believe; in truth, she had a few tests to take and gramps had made it clear that he wanted a play-by-play on what she did in the past and on what it was like and that in itself took one and a half days). After several minuets went by and the silver-haired dog-boy didn't answer Kagome decided to take out her last resort, "Okay, Inuyasha, just remember that you made me do this," deep breath, "SIT!" Nothing.

Dejectedly, Kagome figured that Inuyasha had taken what she had said just before leaving to heart and was sulking somewhere out of range of the rosary. She resignedly trudged toward Kaede's village to interrogate the priestess and hope that Sango, Shippo and Miroku were all there.

It took her much longer than she liked to make it to the village, having become accustomed to riding on Inuyasha's back, but at least she still remembered how to get there on foot and arrived just before nightfall. Strangely the streets seemed much stiller than usual; in fact one could say that they were one hundred prevent more still than usual for no one was on them and the village seemed deserted save for the small tendril of smoke ensuing from Kaede's hut. Seeking answers and slightly frantic, Kagome broke into a run, dropping her bag along the way until finally she burst into the house. What she saw hit her like a Samurai's blow:

Kaede was sitting in the middle of the hut just behind the smoldering hearth, her weathered face was dirty and lined with clean rivers of tears. "Lady Kagome, you have arrived . . . to late, I am afraid . . ." Her voice trailed off in to a small sob and it was then that Kagome looked around at four cots that were in each corner.

Miroku, just to her left, his right hand cut off just below the wrist, lay still, lay dead.

To her right, Sango and Kirara, both cut and bruised, their fate the same as the monks.

Shippo to the back right corner, Kagome couldn't bring herself to look longer than to confirm.

Slowly she made her way to the left corner, trying to block out the sound of Kaede's sobs behind her. This body was covered with a tattered blanket but a foot and shock of silver hair still protruded. The blanket was still, no movement to give her hope.

Ok Kami! she wished this was one of those nightmares! Please, no!

Tears in her eyes she pulled back the top of the blanket and screamed at what she saw . . .

Kagome flew upright in a cold sweat. It was still dark on the morning of her third day in her own time. It was that dream again, one just like the one she had had just before she left the Feudal era, only with shifts in details relevant to the day. Exasperatedly she wiped tears off of her face and attempted to block the image of her friends (and Inuyasha's) broken and dead bodies out of her mind.

Finally she decided on a hot bubble bath, after which she would immediately return to the Feudal era.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! Well, it's been awhile since I wrote a fanfic (roughly four years) so this may be slow going. This chapter will set a few things up but please be patient, I promise everything will come together soon! Hopefully the next upload will be two chapters to really get this thing started!

Chapter 2

'Damnit,' Inuyasha thought as he paced on his side of the well. She said she would be gone seven days. Usually he could count on her to be true to her word but he had noticed that lately she had been coming back to him (yes he _was_ conceited enough to thank that her main reason to returning to the Feudal era was him) increasingly early. He assumed it was to keep him from coming after her after only a few days. "Feh," this was said aloud to no one in particular, "I'll show her! Just how stupid does she think I am?!" He crouched to leap into the well just before hearing a shout from within it, "Inuyasha! Are you there?" It was her so Inuyasha followed her crouch all the way to the ground and folded his arms impatiently, "Yeah, I'm here."

Luckily for Kagome Inuyasha couldn't tell that in the well, Kagome was saying a quick and almost teary-eyed prayer of thanks for finding her favorite *cough* hanyou alive. Once she had composed herself she climbed out of the well, throwing her bag before her for Inuyasha to catch. "So, what's the plan for the day?" she put on a big smile and put her arms on her hips in what she hoped looked like a sarcastically-adventurous way.

Inuyasha "feh"ed again before hefting her pack on his shoulder, "Sango and Miroku have a demon cornered at the edge of Kaede's village, they think that he may have a shard of the Shikon Jewel; I was just about to come get you." He related the rest of the tale as Kagome climbed onto his back and started toward the village. Kagome noticed nervously that he was taking the same trail as she had in her dream . . . or was it a vision? . . . no definitely a dream.

It only took a few minutes to reach the scene of the fight, during which time Kagome tried to focus on what Inuyasha was saying, however she kept dozing off into what she had learned in her psychology class were "micro-sleeps" brought on by lack of rest.

Once they joined the demon hunter and priest she told Inuyasha that she did sense a jewel and that it was in his belly-button and let the dog do his work, she, thank-you-very-much would be in Kaede's hut.

It didn't take the old miko long to feel that something was wrong with her sisters reincarnation and, once the story was spun by Kagome she tapped her chin and "hmm"ed as old people tend to do. (Kagome guessed that that was the same no matter what time you were in.) "Well, Lady Kagome, it seems to me that this could be a premonition that ye have," Kagome's heart skipped a beat, "or, it could be ye ate something that disagreed with ye the night before. Ye see, with dreams one can never tell if they are meant to be sent to ye or if it is just some mystic imbalance (or bad meat) that skewed the stars and set you toward a path that will not come to pass."

"So you're saying that I shouldn't be worried?" Kagome stirred the pot in front of her as Kaede tossed in some herbs for a potion a pregnant woman down the way had requested.

"Ah, child, ye should always be worried when grave things are involved, I am merely saying that it is possible that these things shall not come to bear."

"We did it!" the arrogant shout from the door way came from Inuyasha, "He put up a fight but I got the jewel shard!" Kagome turned around to see the boy holding up a bloody hand covered in what she assumed were the demon's viscera, holding up a tiny jewel fragment. With a slight scoff he tossed it to her, "Here, keep that safe, will ya?"

Kagome caught it with a slight cringe, "You actually enjoyed that didn't you? Ripping your hand through that demon's belly . . . boy's are gross."

At that moment Sango sauntered in, her Hiraikotsu propped up on her shoulder, she was just as covered in demon guts and Inuyasha, in fact only Miroku and Shippou, who was riding on the priest's back, remained clean.

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and looked into the pot she was stirring, "Okay, old lady, we got rid of your problem and got the jewel, I feel we should be rewarded," he reached his hand out to the pot only to have it slapped away by the "old lady".

"Now listen here, Inuyasha, this is not for you and it is wrong of you to be requesting payment for what you both _should_ do and would be doing anyway. Now, take Kagome, and the others and continue on you quest. The villagers do not like you staying here long periods of time; it makes them worry." With that she shewed them out of the hut in much the same way guides in video games do after they've sent you on a mission.

For the next few miles Inuyasha could do nothing but grumble about how hungry he was and how that "bat" could have at least fed them first. Miroku, though he agreed and made to second the motion, remained silent after a scowl from Sango.

Soon Kagome dropped back from the group, fatigue wearing her thin. Sango and Miroku (the former pulling Shippou along) continued ahead and left Inuyasha, because he had yet to apologize to Kagome for what he had done four days ago, to see to the girl.

He sighed, waiting in the middle of the trail for Kagome to reach him, "Okay woman, you've been quiet since you got here which is, for you, a miracle, so spill; you can't still be this mad at me over that little joke I made."

Though his words were condescending, Kagome had known him long enough to know that he was trying to be sincere so she flashed him a smile, "Oh, I'm over that now, I'm just tired," she let lose that yawn she had been holding in, "all those tests and cramming, and grandpa . . . honestly, my list could go on."

Without a word, Inuyasha pulled her onto his back and set off down the trail, staying back from the others. Soon he heard the girls breathing lighten to that of sleep and was careful not to jostle her too much.

Rate! Review! Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: It's come to my attention that I was being an idiot when I wrote the first few chapters . . . I don't know when Miroku became a priest in my mind, but he's a monk. *averts eyes as she picks up her flog* I should be punished, enjoy the next chapter! *Sullenly walks away*

Chapter 3

"Kagome! Kagome!" The shrill call, Kagome knew, came from Shippou, if only she could just _see_ him! It was night time and even Inuyasha had decided to rest for the night, waking Kagome just long enough to get her settled into the crook of a large tree. Now none of her friends were near, and the fire had gone out, leaving the campsite looking deserted. 'No,' Kagome thought, rising from her bed roll and starting off at a jog toward Shippou's cries, 'not now,' her mind raced through all of the different, possibly even good, reasons that Shippou would cry out like that but could think of none.

She pushed herself faster through the forest until she reached a clearing. It was empty save for the glow of at two Shikon shards that Kagome sensed. No, more than two, Kagome thought, panic rising up into her chest: Naraku. It was then that she looked up into the trees surrounding her:

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippou, all stung up, dead and broken.

"Kagome, I knew you would show up when that little kitsune began to scream," Naraku's smooth voice came from behind her. The miko didn't want to turn; she could _feel_ what was behind her even without seeing it. Kagome wasn't aware just when the bond between she and Inuyasha had become this strong but she had felt it break as she was running. Inuyasha was dead, held aloft by Naraku's hold on his neck.

She heard him fall to the ground behind her as Naraku charged. Just in time Kagome turned, releasing the ball of miko energy she had been drawing into her hands against Naraku's face.

"_Kagome!_" Inuyasha flew back as the energy Kagome released slammed into his chest. It was hard to ignore her screaming, especially since she was screaming his name. He was just glad the others had gone ahead to find the nearest village, they had left Kaede's village with limited supplies. "Kagome!" disregarding the pain in his chest Inuyasha lunged back at Kagome, attempting again to shake her awake.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, flying up and panting. "Oh Kami! It was just another dream." She wiped the sewat off of her brow and rubbed her eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha demanded, though not near as gruff as he usually did.

"I-I don't know . . ." Kagome trailed off as Inuyasha's wound registered. "Inuyasha, are you alright?"

"Feh, just a bit singed," he patted his haruku. "Really I'm more worried about you. What do you mean, 'Just a dream _again_'? This has happened before?"

She nodded, "But without the light show," she moved her hands like the Charmed sisters did back in her time to illustrate what she meant.

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and crossed his arms over his still-smoking chest, "What happens in these dreams?" Kagome was shaking like a leaf. They had faced countless demons together and some very bad humans and, since she had gotten to his time she had never been as afraid as he now found her. Though he knew little about the opposite sex he felt that he could in some way touch her to show that he cared. He settled for reaching his hand out and letting it hover it just above her shoulder.

"Different things," even while she spoke she was debating on how much to tell him, "all bad."

Sighing on the inside as he did something that he thought he wouldn't do, Inuyasha let his hand drop and pulled Kagome into him, "Well, it's all a dream; you don't have to worry about any of it now."

Kagome felt the tears come as she pressed her face into his clothes, "But it all felt so _real_ and – "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hefting her bag higher onto her shoulder, Kagome watched somewhat saddened as the rest of her group walked away. After explaining the dreams to the monk he decided that it was best for Kagome to meet with a friend of his whom, coincidentally, resided in a village that they were passing through anyway. After spending the night there, Miroku decided that it would be best if, Sango, Shippou, Inuyasha and he leave Kagome to her quest. "Lady Kagome needs time to sort through her dreams. If these are being caused by some sort of demon, as I suspect, then she should be left alone with my acquaintance until this is sorted out."

Yup, that's what he said just before all of her friends abandoned her to this "fellow monk" who Miroku never spoke of. Kagome was most upset by the thought of Inuyasha leaving; really, the only reason that Kagome felt safe in this time full of evil youkai was the hanyou and his attitude. ('At least,' she thought, 'he didn't seemed to hip to the idea of leaving her.' It had taken Miroku all night to convince him that this was the best course of action.) She waved sullenly until they were all out of view.

"So, Lady Kagome," the monk clapped his hands together, "are you ready?"

"Drink this," the monk passed her a cup of a purplish liquid, "it will send you into a dream state and help you get to the root of these dreams that you are having."

The only reason Kagome obliged was because of Miroku's insistence that the man was good. And she just wanted these dreams to stop, and her life to get back to some semblance of normalcy. "So how long until – " she was cut short as she sank into a deep, soft sleep.

"Hmmmm," the monk helped Kagome slide down onto the futon he had prepared, "that was fast."

Authors Note: Yes, it is a short chapter hu! Okay, no, the monk is not bad . . . in fact, he is so unimportant he doesn't even get a name. Stay tuned! Update soon to come!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Alright, here it is the fifth installment of "Dreaming". Please review or I'll feel that I'm not making anyone happy! This chapter will get more into the "humor" side, while still don't own Inuyasha, I _do_ own Guardian . . . he is my friend and will always be my friend!

Chapter 5

Kagome felt . . . for lack of a better word, fuzzy when she opened her eyes, and she was definitely _not_ where she had fallen asleep. "Well," she muttered to herself, "at least this time I'm _sure_ that I'm dreaming." She looked around. It was like a scene out of Dragon Ball Z, completely empty for as far as Kagome could see.

"Hello?!" Kagome called into the vast expanse of emptiness, "Is anyone there? Monk?"

When nobody answered her calls, she sat down exasperatedly, "Well, what am I supposed to do then? Just sit here like a lump?"

"I wouldn't say that, you want to get to the bottom of these dreams, don't you?"

Kagome jumped and turned around to see a small whirlwind approaching. A few meters from her, it stopped and spun lazily. "Who said that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the whirlwind stopped (yes, the first thought that crossed Kagome's mind _was _Kouga) an obviously western man stood there, dressed in black attire (like Tristan from King Arthur, an American film that Kagome had come to love). "I'm Guardian."

"What?" Kagome took a step back, confused.

"My name is Guardian," the man in black sighed and held out his hand cordially, "I am here to guide and protect you on your quest," he smirked crookedly (something that Kagome would have found attractive under different circumstances) and raised his hand higher, seeing that Kagome wasn't inclined to take it upon first offer. He sighed again and put his hand down un-shook, "Really I had thought that my name would have been explanation enough. Well never-mind then we should really get on with my mission."

"Your mission?" Kagome didn't trust this dark-clad man. Sure, Miroku trusted the monk he had left her with and the monk trusted that purplish potion she had taken, but she doubted this western man (boy really) could help her where Kaede couldn't.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Guardian laughed and leaned on the bow he was holding, "Really, I can't blame you, if what I sense is true. You travel with a half-demon, don't you, Dog Demon, or something?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome almost cut him off.

"Well, I was translating it for you," he laughed, "or had you not realized that I am speaking English? Never mind that, you have seen many hard things, haven't you, with the Jewel of Four Souls broken and its pieces scattered, it is no wonder that you are distrustful of me." Letting his bow stand erect of its own accord, he held out his hands, "Look at me, do I look like a demon to you?"

Kagome looked him up and down even walking around him; certainly he seemed human . . . enough.

"Well then," he grabbed his bow, "shall we be off then?" He held out his arm which Kagome reluctantly took. Suddenly large black wings sprouted from Guardian's back. Under normal circumstances (again with circumstances!) Kagome would have been worried but at this point she was just ready to get this over with!

"So, what exactly are we supposed to do?" Kagome watched as the land passed, boringly, under the two of them.

"Well," Guardian called over the sound of the air rushing buy, "in my experience with dreams they are caused by deeply rooted fears." He risked a glance sideways at the girl: she was quite attractive, maybe if she was just in modern clothes instead of that . . . 'Well,' he thought, 'according to the Powers, she _was_ from the future.'

"We'll start with the dream you had just before coming through the well . . ." he waved his hand in front of him and the country side shimmered and changed to Inuyasha's Forrest.

"No, I know what happened," Kagome hid her face in Guardian's shoulder, "I don't need to see it again!"

"Yes," he took her cheek and set her face down where her friends stood, "you need to see this."


End file.
